


Kiss me better

by Pepperskullss



Series: Tokyo ghoul readers [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Threesome, boys try to share, poor urie hurts you, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperskullss/pseuds/Pepperskullss
Summary: Sometimes getting hurt can be a good and bad thing when both Urie and Haise come to your aid





	Kiss me better

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as just a Haise x reader but Urie kind of pushed himself in lol

The sound of rain hit the window hard making everything seem a little more depressing than it already was.

Today was a day that made you not want to do anything but you were exhausted as you were sitting in saikos room enjoying some quiet time as she was playing on her psp and making little noises if she died or leveled up her character. It was a nice way to relax from the training you just had done with urie. He had tried to up the frame a few days ago without telling anyone and wanted to test it out with you.

-

It has been a mess.

You were jumping around avoiding being touched by his kagune as you didn't really like being all dirty for nothing. The small room felt smaller as the kagune kept going for your foot making you run to the other side of the room trying to land at least a small hit on the taller male.

Finding himself lowering to the ground you found a way to hit him on his shoulder. Quickly getting around to his backside before he turned, you stopped and crouched into position to finally get that hit you needed to end this whole training sequence with urie. Once he got his shoulder open from his kagune moving about, you jumped up and brought your leg straight out to kick the male so he'll fall over and you'll win.

Only that wasn't the case.

It seemed urie knew what you were doing and waited until you touched his shoulder and grabbed your ankle making you gasp as he tugged and brought you to the ground on your back hard. "What was that?" You grunted from hitting the not so matted floors and felt your spine tingle. The male just stared at you as his kagune bubbled away and crossed his arms.

"I-I wanted-" You coughed and tried to sit up but laid back down as the pain got worse. "Ugh. I wanted t-to surprise you f-for once." You sighed and sprawled yourself more on the ground.

Urie sighed and traveled to your smaller form and sat down next to you not leaving his eyes off of you.

It made you feel weird from just those unique shaped eyes staring at you. But it felt warm and inviting. Turning your head to see him better, you smiled as best as you could while coughing a bit more from the impact. Your back was going to hurt like a bitch tomorrow.

Nothing was said for a few moments and only your struggling breathing and his quiet breathing was heard throughout the room. It was too quiet.

"Sorry." Urie said pit of nowhere making you a little shocked. He never apologizes to anyone and it was out of character of him to do that. Confused you tried to sit up and slowly made it to sit back on your elbows to see the male looking at you again but this soft eyes this time.

"For?" All he did was take a deep breath and take your hand in his. "Throwing you like that. I forgot your just a little fragile compared to Haise."

Taking in those words you blushed a bit making your cheeks a tad pink. Seeing as he wasn't comfortable apologizing to anyone you saw his hand and firmly took it with your hand and interlinked your fingers with his.

Feeling a bit shocked from the touch, his body stiffened and looked at his hand engulfed in yours. You giggled and tightened your hand. "I don't care. I'm going to be sore tomorrow but I'm sure the doctor can give me something. No worries urie-kun."

"If that is the case then I have nothing to say about our training now." You blinked and saw the male slowly get up from his spot and to pull you up with him. Your muscles are screaming at you not wanting to move earning a loud groan out of your mouth.

Urie stopped his movement and stepped to your front and picked your up bridal style carefully to not harm you more.

"Thanks." He just nodded and made his way to the door to open it only to have someone do it for him. Feeling the air a little tense, you looked over to who opened up the door and blushed seeing Haise standing there with a hand on his hip with wide eyes at what he was seeing.

Feeling yourself in more pain you pushed your face into Urie's chest as he stiffened again at how close you were. "Haise." The other male coughed into his hand and put his hand on Urie's shoulder. "Take her to her room, im following behind."

Nothing was said after that as your face felt hot as both males didn't say anything on the way to your room.

One thing that you had never told anyone, especially your closest friend Saiko was your crush for your mentor and leader. Nothing seemed to go right today as the air felt thicker the closer you go to your room.

As soon as your door go into view you felt Urie stop in his steps as Haise opened up the door and both of them walked in to have Urie stride to your bed and gently place you on to it. Being let go from his warm chest you blinked and felt the soft mattress help release the tension on your back.

Urie looked down to you as he crossed his arms and sighed. "Please rest f/n. I can't have you screaming of being in pain tomorrow." Nodding to the male he turned around about ready to the leave the room before Haise stopped him with his arm. His grey eyes bore into the taller male as the other sighed once again and turned around only to stop by your bed and sit down by your form.

Watching the whole thing happen you got confused to why Haise had done that but felt a little more confused to why Urie decided to sit on your bed just staring at you with those diamond like eyes of his.

"F/n, we're both going to be in here making sure you dont move for a bit. But first im going to get an ice pack for your back." Haise said as he smiled at you and then left the room.

Bringing your eyes to Urie again, you flushed a bit as his hand touched yours without you doing it first. Everything became a blur for a bit as his hand clenched harder and brought his face towards your own. "Sorry." Was all he said before placing his lips on your temple and gave it a small peck.

Not believing what he did you whimpered and looked for any emotion in his face but not seeing anything except he wasn't looking at you when he pulled back to how he was. "U-urie?!" The male tsked and finally looked at you.

"I heard kissing a person when they're hurt will help." His hand then moved and intertwined his fingers with yours. You gave him a smile and laughed at the male from that explanation. "Thats if you kiss the spot that hurts Urie." His face looked down as your hand. "Oh.." You smiled more.

Haise came back with a bag full of ice and stopped to see Urie's and your hands together and coughed making the other male let your hand go and sit up from his spot. Haise smiled brightly and came over to your body and held out the ice. "I need you to sit up and raise your shirt."

Complying to his first order you winced feeling the sore muscles of your back screaming at you again from sitting up with Haise's help. His hand was on your back and gave you a look wanting you to raise your shirt.

"Shirt?" He didn't even blink as he said that and your face turned pink as both your crushes were going to see your bare stomach and back. "Don't worry f/n! We'll be professional and not do anything to bad to you." He winked at you as you groaned in displeasure not believing his words a bit. The room got silent when you started lifting your shirt feeling more of your muscles sore. "You really did a number on her Urie. She already has a bruise on her back."

Coming to Haise's side both males looked at your back as Haise sucked in a gasp and Urie breathed out a sigh from knowing that this was caused from him. As more of your shirt came up and more of your back was showed you pulled it completely off as know you were in a sports bra and your workout pants.

Grey eyes followed the bruise on your back brought his face to it and quickly kissed it making it hurt a bit. "Ow!" You gripped your leg as the male chuckled and then placed the bag on your back. The cold felt good on your back making you moan in content.

"Now I need you to lay on your stomach." Haise commanded.

Slowly moving around on your bed, you finally got on your hands and knees and brought yourself down to lay on your stomach as Haise said and felt the ice move a little higher to where it hurt more. "Leave this on until it melts." You made a small noise to let him know you heard.

Both males now stood over you and looked at each other whispering so you couldn't hear them. You were to busy trying to not feel sore and hurt.

-

Silence hit the room for about an hour before you heard movement next to you. "F/n?" Haise broke you out of your small nap as he knelt down to bring his face to yours. "You should get up."

Blinking a few times you rolled to your side facing the male as he stared at you with his eyes following your movements. Groaning from the dull pain now, you used your elbow to get up and finally sat up looking at both guys still in the room with a stare that was making you feel a little uncomfortable .

"How long was I out for?" The question came out as you touched your back feeling how cold it was still from the ice bag. 

Urie spoke up as he looked at his watch. "About an hour." You groaned as he kept talking. "How do you feel?" 

Bringing your hands to your front you put on on Haises hand since he was closer and sighed. "A little sore but nothing like earlier." Haise gave a relived sigh and tightened his hold.

Soon Urie came up to you and sat down to hold your other hand that wasn't in Haise's grasp and took it. 

Your face turned a little pink but soon enough your heart stopped when you felt a pair of lips on your cheek and another on your temple on both sides of your face. Urie's felt a little harsh but yet soft and Haise's felt more plush on our cheek.

Both males had kissed your face! You were blushing hard and felt your heart tighten and your body felt hot from the closeness of both Haise and Urie. 

"Feel better f/n?" Haise broke the silence and smiled at your reaction as Urie felt awkward by what he did. 

Feeling bothered now you squeaked out a "U-uh" and bent down to hide your face from their view as the lips that were on your temple landed on your bruised back. "Im still sorry about this." 

Those words felt like he was truly sorry. He wasn't a very emotional person and it felt sincere coming from him. Urie stayed like that for a few seconds and bent back up to his original position.

Slowly bending yourself back up, you felt both sets of eyes on you; You couldn't figure out what to do next but Haise knew what to do as he brought his face to yours and finally captured your lips with his as Urie's hand that was still holding yours broke away to comb your hair away.

Haise's lips felt so soft as you kissed him back feeling him smirk into the kiss just as Urie's fingers kept themselves occupied in your hair. The kiss felt so good as you whimpered from the way both males were treating you. 

Everything felt a little hot just as he backed away from your mouth and then quickly pecked it earning a smile from Haise. 

Soon enough Urie tugged your hair and then his slightly rough landed on yours earning a squeak out of your lips that were captured into Urie's lips. His was a little rougher but it felt nice. This earned him a slight groan from you. But as it was getting a little hotter, he broke away and looked away not wanting to have you see him look flustered.

"So? Feel better now?" Haise chuckled as he sported himself a blush from everything that just happened.

All you did was open your mouth and close it again not trusting your voice.

-

The rain hit harder as those thoughts from earlier ran through your head. You groaned loudly from what transpired between your mentor and your captain feeling hot now. 

The girl on her bed looked away from her game and gave you a long look before shrugging and going back to her game not wanting to know why you were so out of it at the moment.

You guessed that they kissed you better as your back wasn't hurting that much from before then. You thought that they should have them do that again when you get hurt.


End file.
